Ella y él
by samfj
Summary: Una estación del año por cada etapa en la vida de Rose y Scorpius. Este fic participa en el RETO:"Para cada sensación, una estación" del FORO:"El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)". Un agradecimiento especial a Veela Black por ser mi beta en esta historia.
1. Verano

_**Summary: **U__na estación del año en cada etapa de la vida de Rose y Scorpius._

* * *

**Disclaimer/Declaimer: **_**Rose**__**, Scorpius**_, todos los personajes que aquí aparecen y el _**mundo mágico**_ no me pertenecen sino a _**JKR**_ y quien haya comprado los derechos. La historia, situaciones, personalidades y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan, sí. La imagen tampoco me pertenece.

Este fic participa en el _**RETO:**__**"Para cada sensación, una estación"**_del _**FORO: **__**"El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)". **_

Un agradecimiento especial a _**Veela Black** _por ser mi beta en esta historia.

Sin más por el momento, espero que disfruten de esta historia y…

_¡A leer! _

* * *

_**«El invierno es una aguafuerte, primavera una acuarela, un óleo de verano y otoño un mosaico de todos ellos»**_

_**[**__**Stanley Horowitz**__**]**_

* * *

—**Ella y él—**

**«Verano****: ****e****uforia****»**

Ellos se enamoraron en el verano de sus vidas. Con el porvenir en su contra aceptaron lo que se les venía encima. Eran jóvenes y pensaban que podrían comerse el mundo de un bocado. No fue tan fácil como pensaban, sin embargo, con la _euforia_ que caracteriza a las personas jóvenes, como ellos, salieron adelante. Su vida fue como una montaña rusa, a veces tuvo altas y otras veces bajas, pero el temple de ella y la determinación de él fue lo que les permitió trascender en su relación.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me dejan sus impresiones en un review?


	2. Otoño

_**Summary: **U__na estación del año por cada etapa en la vida de Rose y Scorpius._

* * *

**Disclaimer/Declaimer: **_**Rose**__**, Scorpius**_, todos los personajes que aquí aparecen y el _**mundo mágico**_ no me pertenecen sino a _**JKR**_ y quien haya comprado los derechos. La historia, situaciones, personalidades y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan, sí.

Este fic participa en el _**RETO:**__**"Para cada sensación, una estación" **_del _**FORO:**__**"El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)". **_

Este es el segundo capítulo de la historia, espero que lo disfruten y… _¡A leer!_

* * *

— **Ella y él —**

**«Otoño****: ****s****atisfacción****»**

Su vida, ciertamente, no ha sido de ensueño, pero ha valido la pena cada momento compartido, piensa ella un día de otoño. Cuando le externa ese pensamiento, él le sonríe amorosamente desde su asiento, diciéndole con esta que está completamente de acuerdo con ella.

Con su matrimonio ahora mucho más sólido que cuando se casaron, y su vida laboral establecida, él tiene la intención de renovar sus votos con la mujer de su vida y darle esa luna de miel que no le pudo dar antes y es lo menos que puede hacer por ella.

Él agradece a la vida por la _satisfacción_ de haberlos hecho coincidir.

* * *

Agradezco de antemano a todas las personas que pasan a leer esta historia y sus comentarios. ¿Qué les pareció este?

Nos leemos pronto.

Sam.


	3. Invierno

_**Summary: **U__na estación del año por cada etapa en la vida de Rose y Scorpius._

* * *

**Disclaimer/Declaimer: **_**Rose**__**, Scorpius**_, todos los personajes que aquí aparecen y el _**mundo mágico**_ no me pertenecen sino a _**JKR**_ y quien haya comprado los derechos. La historia, situaciones, personalidades y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan, sí.

Este fic participa en el _**RETO:**__**"Para cada sensación, una estación"**_del _**FORO: **__**"El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)". **_

Gracias a **_Veela Black _**por ser mi beta en esta historia.

Y hemos llegado al tercer capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!…

_¡A leer!_

* * *

— **Ella y él —**

**«Invierno****: ****p****az****»**

En el invierno de su vida, después que él se fue dejándola en la más profunda desolación, ella quedó devastada. Sin embargo, ahora que presiente que pronto se reunirán, al fin ella se siente en _paz_ con la vida. Fue benévola con ellos. Les dio muchas alegrías, les permitió formar una linda familia que, a su vez, formó su propia familia.

Está consiente que ya no le queda nada por hacer en este mundo y, con una sonrisa en los labios, se dirige hacia otro plano a reencontrarse con _él._

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿muy triste? háganmelo saber por medio de un rr..._

_Gracias por leerme._

_Sam._


	4. Primavera

_**Summary: **U__na estación del año por cada etapa en la vida de Rose y Scorpius._

* * *

**Disclaimer/Declaimer: **_**Rose**__**, Scorpius**_, todos los personajes que aquí aparecen y el _**mundo mágico**_ no me pertenecen sino a _**JKR**_ y quien haya comprado los derechos. La historia, situaciones, personalidades y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan, sí.

Este fic participa en el _**RETO:**__**"Para cada sensación, una estación"**_del _**FORO: **__**"El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)". **_

Pues este es el último capítulo de esta historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté creandola. Gracias a **_Veela Black_ **por poner más linda esta historia.

Ya no los aburro más... _¡A leer! _

* * *

— **Ella y él —**

**«Primavera****: ****f****elicidad****»**

Como todo en la primavera renace, así renace ella, en otro lugar, pero siendo la misma mujer fuerte, inteligente y valiente que todos conocieron.

De pronto lo ve. Está ahí, esperándola con una sonrisa en los labios y _felicidad_ en la mirada. Se vuelven a reunir y ella se siente más viva que nunca.

Y así comienza un nuevo ciclo para ellos, como las estaciones del año.

_**«Fin»**_

* * *

_Pues este cuento se acabó... agradezco a las personas que me estuvieron leyendo en el transcurso de esta. Por último, no olviden pasar a votar por mi..._

_Nos leemos más pronto de lo que imaginan..._

_Sam._


End file.
